


Fish Fiasco

by thecityofthefireflies



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, the rest of the season 1 team is mentioned but im not tagging the character for like 2 lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies
Summary: Roy brings take-out to the team and ends up on the bad side of the team.





	

Inspired by this post from [@young-justice-apologies](http://young-justice-apologies.tumblr.com/post/124434759866/submission-from-anon) on tumblr

 

 

It was one of those rare days when Roy was temporarily benched from crime-fighting because of a recently dislocated shoulder, in a social mood, and not in the middle of an argument with any member of the Team.  So Roy had decided to pay a visit to the Mountain.  He was also craving fish and chips like no tomorrow.

Normally Roy would just eat something from the Mountain, the kitchen was always excellently stocked; however, they never seemed to have any fish.  With this in mind he stopped at his favorite carry out place and picked up two dozen orders, charging it to Green Arrow.  Speedsters were expensive to feed, but Roy reasoned it would only be polite to bring a meal to the team.  He had called ahead and found out the team was currently returning from a mission within the hour.  

Roy parked himself on a stool, slowly picking through his second order of fish, the other boxes stack on the counter around him permeating the whole kitchen with the aroma of fried fish.  He heard the Bioship return and the team disembark and then a muffled “what is that smell” and suddenly Wally was in the kitchen.

“Oh My God Roy.” Wally exclaimed, skidding to a stop in the doorway and eyeing the stack of containers.

“Yeah, yeah, like half of that is for you.” Roy said dismissively.

“Roy what the heck” Now Robin was standing behind Wally looking affronted.  Roy was starting to feel annoyed and out of the loop.

“Nice to see you too short stuff.”

“I know you’re an asshole Harper, but this is low even for you.” Now Artemis was glaring at him with a look of sheer disgust.  Roy met her gaze with an equal look.

“What are you all going on about? I haven’t done anything. I mean I brought food, that’s a good thing right?”  Roy defended.

“I can’t believe you don’t know.”

“Someone get rid of this before **he** comes in and sees this” Wally said urgently.  "too late"

“What is the commotion about?” Kaldur walked in, Robin and Wally exchanged a significant look.  

“Hey Kal-” Roy started, but was interrupted.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think he was that much of a jerk”

“We’ll get rid of it as fast as possible”

“How do you put up with him?”

“I have no idea what they’re talking about” Roy said ignoring the comments.  He sent Kaldur a pleading look, but was startled to have his gaze met by a watery one.  Kaldur **never** cried.  He could, an ability granted by his mixed heritage, but he had trained himself not to.  It had been another trait separating him from his peers, something Kaldur had confessed to Roy on an emotional night.  

“How could you..Roy… You of all people…” Kaldur’s voice was a pained whisper.   Wally put a hand on his shoulder and glared at Roy.  

“What. Did. I. Do?!” Roy was really sick of the elephant in the room. Kaldur’s gaze got only more tragic. Roy’s brain went into panicked overdrive.  Had he gotten drunk and done something and blacked it out?  Had he been mind controlled and done something?  Was he really a forgetful ass?  Dinah usually helped with him remembering anniversaries and birthdays and the like.  Was it some Atlantean thing he had forgotten? The only real fighting he and Kal did was a repetitive argument about self sacrifice and putting up with less shit but those never ended on bad terms.

“You don’t know??” Kaldur’s voice broke and he looked away.  Artemis face palmed.

“The fish Roy! You’re eating fish! Its like his family or something!”

Roy felt the life drain out of him. On one hand, he was wildly relieved nothing was actually wrong and he wasn’t going to have to frantically make up to his boyfriend, on the other, he was being played for an ass by an Atlantean who was a **very** talented actor.  

“Shit Kal, you’ve never said anything its never been a problem I’m so so sorry” Roy hoped he wasn’t laying it on too thick but he wanted to make it clear to Kaldur that he saw right through his bullshit.  It was a very common misconception that Atlanteans didn’t eat fish because they were so related to them and telepathically connected.  This only meant they didn’t eat intelligent fish like octopus.  They were a warrior people and needed high protein diets, fish was their staple food. Kaldur had made Roy try raw fish so many ways it put surface world Sushi to shame.   Obviously Kaldur had neglected to inform the team of his culture.  

“Was it not obvious?” Kaldur said derisively. Roy got up and walked over to him, hands extended appeasingly.

“I’m an idiot, but I promise to make it up” Roy said beseechingly.

“Start by staying away from me! You reek of slaughtered fish!” Kaldur stepped behind Artemis. Roy groaned internally.  Kaldur was milking this for all it was worth.  Roy almost couldn’t blame him.  It was rare for the team to be this concerned over him, the attention was probably nice.  Roy wished that this was happening with someone else as the scapegoat.  "I suppose you all can eat the fish to get rid of it.  I’ll come back tomorrow.“

"Of course Kaldur, It’ll be like it was never there.”  Artemis promised sincerely.  Kaldur turned his gaze to Roy.  

“As for you, Harper, I expect a formal apology before I even consider talking  to you again.”


End file.
